


Hero On A Mission

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Muse - Freeform, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the icy cold shower I took, for bringing these lyrics to my brain, ha, ha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> That kiss was an unspoken promise.

This is a dangerous situation,  
There's a lot on the line,  
Oh! I have to go to some forsaken location,  
I am a hero on a mission,  
But I promise I'll return home.

I am going to do this for us,  
For a better future with no hurts,  
No one will tear us apart.

I'll be out for a while,  
No, no, don't let those tears fall,  
Dear, I need you to become stronger,  
You are my supporter.

And I don't know where I'm going now,  
It is so blurry,  
But I'll wrestle all the way,  
Don't you worry.

And if I ever feel sad,  
I'll remember your smile,  
If I ever feel cold,  
I'll remember your touches, it'll keep me warm,  
If the night wants to trap me in it's darkness,  
I'll think about your bright eyes,  
Whenever I feel weak and giving up,  
Reminding myself of you,  
Will help me win this war.

This chains cannot hold me down for much longer,  
They are taking for granted my will power,  
I'm not easily broken,  
They should've heard when I said,  
They shouldn't experiment on unknown waters.

I've got my armor suit on,  
I am a hero on a mission,  
I'll break out and free from their prison,  
I'll end them all,  
I told you I'll return home,  
I'll be back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!!


End file.
